


Two Words

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love at First Sight, Rare Pairings, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), True Love, freeform- lunadore, freeform- nottgood, freeform- thuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: Theodore Nott lived a good life when his beloved passed a way, his heart did too. Now as he lays on his deathbed he recounts the moment she smiled kindly and spoke two words to him.





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just a simple drabble I wrote yesterday and wanted to share it with the world. It is not edited so all mistakes are fully on me. If I did edit, it would no longer be a drabble lol. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to the Wizarding World or J.K. Rowling.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/40526723893/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Theodore Nott laid on his deathbed waiting for the inevitable. Losing his loving wife a few days prior became to heavy for his heart to bear. All he wanted was to be with her once more. Wearily turning his head looking outside to the open window. His pale green eyes following the sunrise on the lake taking him back to the first day she ever spoke to him. Two words and a gentle smile that turned his life around…

**Hogwarts, October 1st, 1998**

Every morning she awoke before her fellow Ravenclaws. Barefoot, Luna skipped along the cold stone flooring of the Hogwarts Halls. Her long pale blonde hair cascading down her back, bouncing with each step. She felt… free this way. Natural as she hummed to herself. Feather light vocals echoing down the corridors. Making her way out of the castle. The cool Autumn breeze brushing against her creamy skin. A small shiver snaked up her spine. She smiled welcoming the chill. It made the her feel alive. 

Looking out to the lake she a figure leaning against a tree. His tree she called it. Luna always knew he was there watching her. Some might say it's creepy or weird. Ginny once asked her why that weird Slytherin was always there. Always watching the quirky Ravenclaw. Luna would shrug and stare off into the sky. However, Ginny's question would stay in her mind, why was he always there? It wasn't just the lake. It was in Hogsmeade, library, classes, and the great hall. Theodore Nott constantly stole glances of her. Today, Luna determined she would find out why. 

If she was being honest with herself, the Nott heir fascinated her. He was different than his other snakes. Quiet, reserved, and always alone. At first, she noticed simple things he read and sketched a lot. Theo drank coffee in the morning, black. He hardly ate from what she saw. When he was focused his fingers would comb through his dark hair. Then there was his smirk. Which he did when he found things amusing. It made her heart skip a beat. Luna wasn't sure why. 

Luna continued to skip down towards the black lake. The soft blades of grass tickling her feet as Theo came closer into view. She continued humming, arms swinging by her side as she approached him. Theo was sitting down at the base of a tree by the lake shore. Sketching the landscape before him with an artists quill. He glanced up his green eyes meeting her silver ones. A kind smile etched upon her pink lips. 

Theo could have sworn his heart stopped in that moment. She looked down at him like he was the only person in the world. Like he was home to her. That's crazy because they've never spoken. He thought about talking to Luna many times. What do you say to the girl who you can't stop looking at? She had an ethereal almost angelic look about her. Pale blonde hair shaped her heart framed face. Dirigible plum earrings and a butterbeer cork necklace. It was the oddest thing but on her? Perfection. Her navy blue dress contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Reminding him of the moon in the night sky. Then, Luna held out her hand.

“ Hello, Theodore.” Her airy voice speaking his name made him weak, “Would you like to walk with me? It's quite nice this time of year.”

“Weird way to introduce yourself Lovegood.” He said closing his sketch book and resting his quill on top. As he stood he realized how much shorter she was. Dare he say he found it…. cute. 

“You know who I am. I know who you are. I don't believe introductions are necessary. People think I'm quite weird anyways. Your shoes should come off.” Theo looked at her with a quizzical expression, “Sometimes it can be muddy along the shore. I like the way it feels. The mud that is. I imagine that's what pudding would feel like in between my fingers.”

Now it was confirmed. Luna Lovegood was the strangest person he was ever met. Normal people would make an excuse to leave at this point. All Theo wanted to do was follow her and know what made her think that way. Deep down he had a feeling Luna harbored some crazy fucking stories. He was ready to hear them all. The Nott heir kneeled down taking off his black oxford shoes and tucking his socks inside. He rolled up his black slacks mid calf before standing once more. Luna held out her hand once more Theo took it. Her soft hand fit perfectly in his. When he looked at her. He felt home.

**Sixty years later**

Theodore Nott knew that moment was where he fell for her. After that day the two were inseparable. He closed his eyes peacefully. The image of Luna smiling as they walked hand in hand along the black lake shore. Her fingers brushing along the weeds and flowers they passed. Luna and Theo lived a good life together. It wasn't perfect but they had each other. He proposed on a boat ride under the starry night sky. The couple married a year later. They had three children twin girls named Penelope and Persephone. The girls looked like Luna except for their dark hair. Three years later a boy, Theron who was a spitting image of his father. Now all of the Nott children are grown with families. 

Theo opened his eyes and he wasn't in his lake house anymore. He wasn't older either. There she was staring back at him smiling. She looked youthful again.

“Hello, Theodore” Luna reached out her hand and he took it. Together they walked away from life onto the next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
